Wisconsin Party
by ChannyfanAngi
Summary: It's the day of the Mackenzie Falls Party but Sonny will be in Wisconsin. Then Sonny's exboyfriend Zeke will go on a date with her.What will she do? CHANNY!
1. A shocking message

**So my first Story has just begun.****I wanna say thanks ****to Angela (McLovingit) and all my friends at the SWAC FanForum for helping me upload.I wanna say thanks to my SWAC-friend Julia :)**

**I do not own SWAC or the Characters.**

Chad and Sonny are sitting in the Cafeteria. Everybody is excited because the next week in the Condor Studios won't be a normal week. Next week is all about Mackenzie Falls. Next Saturday is the day of the biggest party in all Hollywood. It's the day of the yearly Mackenzie Falls partyཀ Everybody is talking about that. Almost everybody is invited even the cast of So Random..

Sonny's POV

"So..will you go to the party with me, m'lady?",he asks,knowing the answer well.

"Well.."-"Of course you will ཀ You're my girlfriend ཀ",he cut me off.

But I can't. Me and my mom are going to go to Wisconsin for two weeks to visit my family.

I haven't got enough time to tell Chad, yet.

"No, Chad...I can't.."

"W-What does that mean "You can't"?",he asks in schock.

"I'm going to visit my family in Wisconsin."

"And what has that to do with the Party?"

"I'm going to visit them next week..I'm not in LA when the Party happensཀ"

"Whatཀ? Why haven't you tell me that before I planned to take you to the Partyཀ?"

"What? I'm your girlfriendཀ You would never bring another person with you to the Party, would you?" I can't believe he just said thatཀ

Chad laughes. "Never. I was just kidding, Sonnyཀ I love youཀ"

"I love you, too." "But I am a little bit sad about that. I was so happy to take you to the party

this time not another stupid actress,who just wants my money."

"I'm sorry, Chad but I really miss my family and I didn't know that the Party is excatly in those two weeksཀ"

"Two weeks ཀ?" Oh right, I haven't tell him that I go away for _two _weeks.

"I will call you every day, sweetie."

"..Okay..but I'll really miss you." He sounds very sad.

"I'll miss you, too but it's just two weeks ཀ You can make itཀ"

"Yeah.." I give him a kiss on his cheek and leave.

Chad's POV

Oh my gosh I can't believe that. That's a very important night. Maybe the most important night ever and my Sonshine will not be there with me.

I can never go to such an important night without a date..without my girlfriend..without Sonny.

Penelope enters the cafeteria.**(Penelope is from Mackenzie Falls)**

She is always jealous about me and Sonny because she's in love with me since I dated her on Mackenzie Falls.

Penelope's POV

"Hey Chadཀ Why so sad?" Haha that rhymed.

"Sonny will be in Wisconsin on the day of the Party." ,he said sadly.

What does he see in that Sonny?

She's not even half as pretty as me _and_ she's a member of the Cast of So Random.

"Awww she won't be in town next Saturday? Oh dearཀ" I said sarcasmly.

"What about if you go to the Party with me? Sonny will never find outཀ"

"Good try but no. I would never lie or cheat on Sonnyཀ" And with that he leaves the cafeteria.

**Please review!**


	2. Dramatic start to a vacation

**So I've just written the next chapter.I hope you like it as much as you liked the first one.**

3 days later...

Sonny's POV

So today I'm going to fly to Wisconsin with my mom. When Chad found out that we will fly , he said we can take his private jet. Typical Chad. Well now my Mom has been in the plane ,yet and Chad and me _try_ to say goodbye.

"Chad , be strong!" He can be so dramatic. It's just two weeks.

"Can't I visit you?"

"It's just two weeks! I forbid you to visit me. See it as a vacation from me."

"I don't need vacation!"

"But maybe I do!" I laugh.

"That's not a situation to be funny!" He says totally serious.

"Chad. I will miss you, too. You can call me, text me send me a letter or what ever but please don't visit me. Everybody will think that you're not able to be without your girlfriend. Remember you're Chad Dylan Cooper. The greatest actor of our generation. Just act like you don't miss me. I bet you-or I know that you can make it." I hug him softly amd give him a kiss.

He kisses me back and kisses my forhead again. **(I got that from McLovingit's Storys.I hope I can write that,too Angela)**

Then I go in the fly which says CHAD LOVES SONNY on it.

Did I have mention that he can be so dramatic, yet?

We sit down at our places and what do I get after 4-yes 4 minutes? A call from Chad.

"And did you have a good start?" He asks. Oh dear..

"Yes. Will you call me every 5 minutes?" I ask ironical.

"No, no.. maybe!"

"Chad. Just one call in every 3 hours. And please do not call me in the night,too ." ...Boys..

"But-"

"No I have a better idea! I'll call you!" I cut him off, deliberately.

"Okay." He always hears of me when he knows that I will be angry if he doesn't hears of me.

"And don't worry. I _will _call you. I promise."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you,too. Bye!" I hang up my cell phone.

**What do you guys think?Please Review!**


	3. Devel and Angel

**So the third chapter.I hope you guys like that I write about Penelope and Chloe.**

_Chad's POV_

I'm sitting on a sofa on the set of Mackenzie Falls, thinking, thinking about Sonny . What is she doing right now ? Has she arrived in Wisconsin, yet ? Were there any problems with the flight ?

Then Chloe sits next to me on the sofa . **(She's another Cast Member of Mackenzie Falls)**

Chloe is always so happy and nice to everybody . Sometimes her happyness can be annoying. She even likes watching So Random and she often goes shopping with Sonny and Tawni and I think she likes Grady a lot.

"Hey Chad . How are you ? " , she asks.

"Good , good ,horrible , good !" I know she knows what I mean.

"So you miss Sonny?" "Yeah . She hasn't called me since three hours !"

_Chloe's POV_

"Chad you can't use cell phones in a plane .That's not allowed !" ,I try to tell him.

"But what's when she has arrived , yet?" , he says thinking Wisconsin is next door to Los Angeles.

"It can take 7-8 hours to fly to Wisconsin . "

"Maybe but it's my plane so she can use her cell phone whenever she wants to !"

"Didn't she tell you something like ' don't worry' ?" ,I say like I am Sonny.

"Of course she did but you girls just don't understand me!"

"Trust me . I do understand you !" I start to stand up but then I sit down again .

"One tip from a knowing girl to upset boy .If Sonny calls you and you are happy she will be happy,too!" ,I say. I hope he listened to me. "So get a smile on your face . You aren't the only one who misses Sonny or cares for her ."

"What ! Is there another guy who is intresdet in Sonny ? "

"No ! What are you thinking about ? I mean her friends or me . I mean I'm also a friend of her but you know what I mean !" ,I say and then walk away.

Penelope walks to me . I don't know if she likes me or not .Since I am a cast member of Mackenzie Falls she works a little bit harder as before , Chad told me when I was new.

"Hey Chloe !" ,Penelope says . "Does Chad still miss her?"

"Of course. You know Chad ...Penelope can I ask you something ?"

"Sure. Why not." ,she looks at herself in a tiny mirror. She reminds me a lot on Tawni .

"Do you like Sonny ?" She suddenly closes the mirrow.

"Why do you ask something like that ?" ,I don't give her an answer .

"Well I don't like that she's in a couple with Chad but I think I like her a bit but just a bit like...I like our Director !"

"Okay.." ,I start walking away but she hold my arm.

"Do you want to play a prank on Tawni with me ? I has hidden her Coco Moco Coco Lipstick ! She's freaking out right know and I want to have that on video !" ,maybe she likes Sonny a bit but she hates Tawni.

"No. Why would I do that ?"

"Why can't you ever be bad ?" ,she goes . Because I'm a nice person.

**If you have any ideas how I should go on just tell me! And don't forget please review!**


	4. Phonecalls

**So the fourth chapter..It's not as good as the last one I think. But I hope you'll like it,too.**

_Tawni's POV_

_In the Cafeteria._

I think I miss Sonny. She is in Wisconsin since 3 days . Maybe I should call her . Or maybe not . Oh come on Tawni she's your best friend just call her .

"Tawni?" , Sonny says on the phone.

" Hey Sonny . What's up ?" , I say nervously .Wait why am I nervous?

"Tawni I'm so glad that you're calling me. I have to tell you something!"

"Then why did you wait that I call you? You could call me,too!"

"I don't know but I have a problem!" , Sonny has a problem?And she thinks that I should help her ?

"You know I'm not the girl who helps everybody?"

"I met a guy yesterday ."

"Uuh tell me more!" , she sounds not so happy about that.

_Zora's POV_

I hided me to listen to Sonny's and Tawni's phone call . But then I notice Chad ,who was listening to them,too.

"You met your exboyfriend Zeke!" , Tawni says in shock.

_Chad's POV_

What? Exboyfriend? I walk closer to Tawni. So I can hear better.

_Tawni's POV_

"What are you so suprised about?"

"That you have an exboyfriend !" ,really I thought only a fool like Chad would go with her.

"And he said he misses me!"

"He misses you?" ,why do I repeat everything? "What will you do know? Does he know about you and Chad ?"

"Apperently no because he asked me if I go on a date with him."

"And did you say yes?"

"I didn't say anything. I just said 'the telephone rings.I gotta go' and walked away."

_Chad's POV_

Sonny's ex does miss her? And to what should Sonny say yes? Will he be her boyfriend again. Is Sonny still in love with him. I run out of the cafeteria,hoping that Tawni dind't notice me.

_Zora's POV_

Chad was running out of the cafeteria like he hasn't go to the toilet since one week. So I decice to run after him .

"Chad!Wait!" , he turns around and sees me.

"You listened to them,too ,didn't you?"

"You saw me ?"

"I see everybody!" ,I am joking but Chad does not look like he want to joke about that.

"What will you do now?" ,I ask him.

"I will call Sonny ." He take out his cell phone.

"No!" I take his cell phone away.

"Why not ?" "Because if you call her and tell her about that you listened to Tawni and her, she will think you can't trust her.

"She will? " "Yes so just wait till Sonny calls you." "You're right."

But then suddenly his phone rings.

"That's should I do now?"

"Just answer the phone!"

"Okay . Hey Sonny? [...] Yeah I'm totally fine. [...] I'm on the floor talking to she has just said she will talk to you,too!"

"What?" ,I say but he gives me the phone right away.

"Hey Sonny ! How are you. [...] Yes [...] Yes everything is perfect on the show! [...] We miss you,too. [...] No Chad don't want to talk to you again. He must a scene or something like that. [...] Yes,bye."

"Has she told you about that guy !"

"?" "No..."

"You know what? I will fly to her on Saturday !"

"You will miss your own party."

"No matter. I have to talk to her."

"Do whatever you want."

**I like Zora/Chad scenes :)**

**So what do you think? Please,please,please review!**


	5. Still in love with you

**Chapter 5! Sorry it's very short but I just planned 5 Chapters and now I think I have write maybe 10. But I hope you will like it.**

_Sonny's POV_

I am lying under a tree . I should tell Zeke about Chad. But should I tell Chad about Zeke?

I know Chad. He would be worried. He wouldn't be mad or angry but worried.

Suddenly Zeke sit next to me. **(for the people who forgot him, he's Sonny's exboyfriend)**

"Hey 's up?" I don't know what to say.

"I realized that you didn't tell me if you want to go on a date with me again." Oh no...

"I didn't tell you? Are you sure?"

"I think so but if I'm wrong then tell me again. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Ehm...Zeke...Apparently you do not read Tween Weekly or watch Tween Weekly TV because then you would know that...I have a boyfriend." I can't look at him.

"You,you have a boyfriend?" he says in shock.

" a question do you know Mackenzie Falls?"

"Of course I do." it sounds more like a question.

"Then you know Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"That's,that is very nice. I mean he seems nice,too. Actually he seems very dramatic."

"Yeah he can be dramatic but I know him since 1 year and we started dating a few month ago. And I really like him."

"Sure." he's still in shock.

_Zeke's POV_

She has a boyfriend. And then such a jerk like Chad Dylan Cooper. I mean he must be a jerk if he doesn't let his fingers of my Sonny. Just because we haven't seen each other for 1 year doesn't mean that we forget or don't like each other even if Sonny broke up with me on the day when she left Wisconsin. Anyway I will get her back!

**This Chapter reminds me on a song by the Jonas Brothers "Still in love with you"**

**Tell me what you think and Pleaseeee review!And don't forget to watch Sonny with a secret on Sunday at 8:30!**


	6. I need a fortune cookie

**Chapter number 6. Wow I haven't planned 6 chapters. **

_Sonny's POV_

Go Sonny tell Chad about your exboyfriend. What should go wrong? And why am I so nervous about telling him? I mean...I've just met my ex again. That's no big deal, is it?

I dialed his number. Now it's too late.

"Hey Chad."

"Hi are you?"

"I'm fine,totally fine." I realized that my voice goes higher and higher.

"You seem nervous. Is there anything you wanna tell me?" What?Does he know? Or doesn't he know? I'm confused! What should I tell him?

"Ehm Chad. Listen-"

Suddenly Zeke jumped out of a bush and scared me. "Aaah!",I screamed "Gosh!Zeke!How could you!" I yelled at him,forgetting that Chad was listening.

"Sonny?Everything okay?"

"Sure that was just my..my Grandma's dog! Zeke!" Zeke gave me a confused look. "Shut up!" ,I whispered to him.

_Chad's POV_

Zeke..that was the name of Sonny's exboyfriend. He is there with my Sonny.

"Sonny." I said quitly.

"Yes?" "I love you." "I love you,too?" "Bye." I said and hang up the phone before she can answer anything.

She lied to me. But I lied to her,too. I didn't tell her that I know about that Zeke guy. And I lied to Penelope about that I told her that I would never lie to Sonny.

I had ordered a flight to Wisconsin on Saturday. And now where I know about that Zeke is near Sonny I had one reason more to fly to Wisconsin.

_Zora's POV_

I walked down the floor, when suddenly Chloe runs to me.

"Hey Zora. I need to ask you something!"

"You?Me?" ,what does she want from me?

"First. Do you know what's up with Chad? We rehearsed yesterday. I had to say 'Mackenzie, I would never lie to you!' and he actualy had to answer 'I know but why did you have lunch with Devon?' but instead of saying that he said 'then why haven't you told me about your exboyfriend,yet?Charlie hates when we don't learn our scripts!" **(My SWAC BF Julia gave the director of MF that name** **:P)**

"That's a long story. He listened to Sonny and Tawni's phone call and they were talking about that Sonny has met her ex."

"Okay..."

"Hey Chloe. Chad is going to fly to Wisconsin on Saturday-"

"He is?"

"Yes and I think I will hide me in his plane and fly with him! Are you with me?"

"Why will you do that?" "I don't know. Just to see the dramatic between Sonny and Chad!So?"

"I can't because I finally found a date for the party!"

"Who?" "Grady! Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" Grady? What's wrong with her?

"_You_ go to the party with_ Grady_?" , I asked in shock.

"Yes. He's so cute and intelligent!"

"Grady?Cute?Intelligent?" She nodded.

"..Sure.." I walked away. And I thought I were crazy.

_Sonny's POV_

I've lied to Chad. Why can't I just tell him. What's wrong with that. He asked me on a date I told him that I have a boyfriend. But why am I so confused about that. Is it because I don't want that Zeke is upset about Chad? Or is it because I don't want that Chad is upset about that I met my exboyfriend and that he will have me back? So that Chad thinks I will probably break up with him? I won't break up with Chad that's sure but I also can't leave Wisconsin and Zeke so easily again. I think I need a fortune cookie.

**So I hope you like it again. Please review. And do not post SWAC episodes on YouTube before they've comed out on Disney Peace out Suckahs!BaBabaRapapa!**


	7. The Party

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except for this story,Zeke and this Party!**

_At the Party_

_Chloe's POV_

Grady will pick me up in a few minutes. I'm so exciting!

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway to see Grady. I finally found him._

"_Hey Grady!" I said. I was laughed._

"_Hi Chloe." He grinned._

"_I would like to ask you something . You know there's that Mackenzie Falls Party on Saturday and..well..do you have a date,yet?"_

"_Actually no. I think no girl_ wants to go anywhere with a guy like me."

"_Well I know one girl that would like to go with you..."_

"_Really?Who?" He's so adorable when he's stupid!_

"_Ehm...me?"_

"_You?_" _Is he shocked about that? Doesn't he like me!_

"_Yes if you don't want to go with me-"_

"_I'd love to go with you but I just thought a beautiful and rich actress like_ _wouldn't go with a dork like me."_

"_You aren't a dork,Grady!"_

"_...really?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_Well then pick you up at eight!"_

"_Okay."_

_Flashback's over_

Suddenly the door bell rings. It must be him!

"Hey Grady!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey!" He looked at me. "Wow you look georgous!"

" doesn't look bad,too!"

"..thanks.." _Silence..._

"Ehm.I think we should go now!",I said after a few minutes in silence.

"Oh sure."

We went to the car and drived to the Party.

_At the Party_

I saw Penelope and went to her to say hi.

"Hey Penelope. What guy are you here with?" I saw nobody I know next to her.

"Actually Zac Efron. But because Chad banned him,the Security guys didn't let him I'm here with one of the Tween Gladiators. I forgot his name. Robbie or Bobbie."

"My name is Thomas!" the guy who's standing next to her said.

"Who cares? And who's your date."

"Grady." I said with a grin.

"Which Grady?"

"You know which Grady! From So Random!"

"You went to the Party with a dork like him?"

"He's very cute!"

"Okay..Bye."

_Tawni's POV_

Oh my gosh I can't believe I couldn't find a date and am here with..._Nico..._**(Taco!)**

I won't be seen with him So I watched Chloe and 's would be better if Sonny were here. I deciced to text her.

**Hey Sonny,**

**Party is boring.**

**Grady is here with Chloe.**

**-Tawni**

She didn't text back. And where is Chad?

**The next Chapter will be Chad's flight to Wisconsin.**

**Hope you liked review!**


End file.
